Electrical Digital-to-Analog converters (eDACs)) are currently utilized for performing digital-to-analog conversion of signals. However, Electrical Digital-to-Analog converters (eDACs) may not provide sufficient sampling rates and may have unacceptable and/or undesirable levels of jitter for a number of applications.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for providing Digital-to-Analog Conversion which address the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available solutions.